The Turtle Titan's Arch Nemesis
by Livi-Love
Summary: After drinking a dodgy energy drink, Leonardo becomes the Terrapin Terror. He kidnaps the Turtle Temptress, and it's up to the Turtle Titan and his side kick, Tortoise Lad, to save the day. Insanity is served on a platter made out of illogicalness.


**T! M! N! T! Does not belong to me!**** - That's become a catch phrase for me or something. OTL **

**Okay, on the stealthy stories forum, Annon came up with a prompt, and this is what came out of it. =D  
**

* * *

Michelangelo was bored. Real bored. In fact, he was so bored that he had to tap his arm to make sure that he wasn't made of wood. Satisfied that he hadn't turned into a turtle Pinocchio, he decided to find something to do.

His first thought was to go to annoy Raphael. It wasn't because he enjoyed irritating him (though that wasn't to say he didn't enjoy doing so), but the red clad turtle had made fun of the most awesome superhero that morning. Just remembering it made his mouth curl downwards into a sad upside down smile.

_The four turtles and that old rat that lives with them were sitting around the breakfast table, eating breakfast. Mikey was reading the new Turtle Titan comic. He was his favourite superhero, mostly because Mikey was the Turtle Titan._

_Raph scrunched up his face. "Do ya have ta read dat at the table? We're tryin' ta eat."_

_"It's the latest Turtle Titan comic!"_

_"Mikey, when yer readin' a comic about yerself, ya know ya don't have a life."_

_Mikey narrowed his eyes, smirking. "You're just saying that because you don't have a comic about you."_

_Raph growled, leaning forwards. "No. Why would I want a comic about me? Dat's stupid. Da Turtle Titan is stupid. Comics are fer losers."_

Losers…

Losers…

Losers…

Mikey looked around, a bewildered expression on his face."Who said that?" He shook his head. "Anyway… Raph better be ready, because I HAVE A SONG THAT GETS ON YOUR NERVES, GETS ON YOUR NER-"

He caught sight of a piece of paper that was on his brother's bedroom door. Mikey stopped singing and took the note off it, before reading it.

**Out.**

**Back whenever.**

It was nice to know he cared.

Mikey was about to groan, because he couldn't annoy Raph if he wasn't there, when another realization hit him like a wet fish. If Raph was out until whenever, then he had the chance to set up a prank so big that Don's nerdiness wouldn't stand a chance in a 'who is the tallest' competition. It would be the prank to prank all pranks with a custard pie.

Mikey was a great trickster. He could pull pranks in the blink of an eye.

His family knew this all too well, so they never gave him anything that 'could provoke his imagination'.

Good pranks required good utensils. Luckily, he knew just the turtle that had the goodest utensils an orange masked turtle who lived in a sewer could ever want.

TMNTNMT

"Careful…" Donatello whispered to himself, slowly inching his right hand, which was holding a blue chemical, towards a very narrow flask. He squinted. He had to make sure that nothing spilled. One false move, and… and… something really bad would happen.

"DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNIE!"

Don raised his head, pouring the rest of the blue liquid into the narrow flask. He slowly turned around, watching Mikey run towards him with his arms flailing.

"Yes?" asked Don.

"I need a really big hammer."

"Why?"

"BECAUSE… Well… At breakfast, Raph said I had no life and that… wait, you were there. Look, I need a hammer so the next time Raph goes to the shower, I can make a hole in the wall so everyone can hear him singing and stuff. I'm going to tell Angel and April to come over and-"

"Mikey, emotionally scarring some of the only people that don't call 911 when they see us is not a good way of showing how grateful you are towards them."

"Is that a no?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"No!"

"No?"

"Yeah."

"Make up your mind, Donnie!"

"As in yes, I am not going to give you a hammer. Mikey, if you were to demolish the wall, I would have to repair it, because I was the person who gave you the object that caused its destruction and no one trusts you with a toolbox. Leatherhead still has nightmares."

"So you're not going to help me?"

"Maybe later," Don told him. "I'm sorry Mike, but I'm kinda busy right now."

Mikey nodded at the back of his head, before beginning to leave the room. He had exhausted all of his old pranks. If he was to do one of the many he had done before, he wouldn't be able to catch Raph out. His family had grown wise to him. It looked like Raph had won.

"Donatello!" shouted a voice. "The toaster is not working!"

Don sighed exasperatedly. "Again?"

"I am afraid so, my son," the bodiless voice shouted. "The bread is staying inside of it, and smoke is beginning to seep out."

"Coming!" Don called, getting to his feet and darting out of his lab. Mikey let him go past him, and was about to leave the lab as well when he caught sight of the blue liquid.

He didn't know what it was about the blue liquid that pulled him towards it. Was it the gentle fizzing sound it made? Was it its calm colour?

"Take me, Mikey!" said the blue liquid.

"Whoa…" Mikey blinked, not believing his eyes. "Did you… just talk to me?"

"Yes!" exclaimed the blue liquid. "Now quick, pick me up. You can pour me into a can of energy drink and leave me lying about. Then, Raph will pick me up and drink me. The look on his face will be awesome!"

Mikey transferred his gaze from the blue liquid to his hands, dazed. "I think I had one too many week old pizzas…"

"Shut up and look at me!" the blue liquid yelled.

Mikey obeyed. If it could talk, then who was to say that it couldn't do anything else?

"Good," the blue liquid said. If it could smile satisfactorily, it would have. "Now listen. I want you to put me in a can of energy drink, and leave me lying around. Only Raph drinks energy drinks, so he will pick me up and drink me. Hurry up; Don will be back soon."

Mikey scratched his chin. "I dunno… I don't think I should be listening to talking blue water."

"Oh no, it isn't me talking," said the blue liquid. "You see, Donatello poured me into this substance that caused me to emit toxic fumes. You're just hallucinating. Now, if someone was to drink me… that would be funny. I think that would be funny. Do you think that would be funny?"

"Uh… Yeah, I guess," nodded Mikey, agreeing with… himself?

"So when everyone sees Raph hula dancing in a bikini made of toilet paper, you'll get all the credit, seeing as it is your idea. Come on, he dissed you. I wouldn't take that. Show him that you're not a loser!"

Mikey nodded with more certainty. He could see it now… Raph hula dancing in a bikini made of toilet paper. He picked up the flask of blue liquid and left the lab.

It didn't take him very long to find an empty can of energy drink. All he had to do was go to the cooler, open a can of energy drink and pour its contents down the sink. Then came the simple task of putting the blue liquid into the aluminium can. He did this pretty easily. He's not stupid.

Done, he decided to go lie down for a bit. His head was aching and he wasn't sure whether he was supposed to be seeing purple lemurs.

TMNTNMT

Leonardo, who had not appeared in this fanfiction until now, left the dojo. He had spent many hours in there because he doesn't have a life… I mean, because he is dedicated to protecting his family. Yeah. Yeah…

Oh yes, he had trained so much that he decided to rest. He walked slowly to the sofa, stretching his arms. He hadn't gotten the chance to watch the news, so he figured that he would do it while Mikey wasn't watching cartoons. He had spent most of the morning doing so, hence why Leo hadn't watched the TV until then.

Flopping down on the sofa, he picked up the remote and turned on the TV. The light that emitted from the twenty seven TVs beat onto his skin, making him feel hot. Leo narrowed his eyes, getting up. He was about to go to the kitchen to make some tea when a voice stopped him.

"Hey!"

Leo jumped, prior to searching the room with his eyes for the source of the noise.

"It's me, Hamato Yoshi!"

Well, he hadn't met Yoshi before, but the voice sounded plausible.

"Leonardo, your family is in grave danger."

"Danger?" he repeated, worried. "What sort of danger?"

"Ch'rell, or the Shredder, as you call him, is going to return to Earth very soon."

Leo was about to question this when he saw Yoshi materialize in front of him. Leo had seen many pictures of him and the person resembled Yoshi greatly… albeit slightly blue. Leo approached him, reaching his hand out to touch him. It went through him.

"I can only be on the mortal plane for a short amount of time," Yoshi told him, "I would tell your Master, but he is busy in the kitchen with your brother. Leonardo, the fate of this planet lies in your hands."

Leo couldn't help but feel self-righteous about this. However, he didn't show this. He's cool like that. Instead, he said humbly, "I am honoured… but what can I do?"

Yoshi suddenly turned into a clown. He ran up to Leo and licked him while playing the banjo. Leo jumped back, startled and slightly confused. The clown grinned at him, holding up a bunch of roses.

"Marry me, Dorothy!" the clown said, wrapping his arms around Leo's neck and bringing his body close to his. "I have loved you for so long…"

Leo pushed him away, breathing heavily. What was happening? This didn't make any sense.

The clown threw back his head and laughed. "You cannot escape me, Margaret! I know where you live…"

Hadn't he been Dorothy a moment ago? Leo stepped backwards and fell back onto the sofa, banging his head. Then…

He coUjdlN't thing claEty as He lIOst conSCioUsenSs…

TMNTNMT

Leo woke up, gasping for breath. He looked left. He looked right.

The clown was gone.

He had no idea what had happened, but he had the feeling that whatever had happened had been a result of dehydration. He felt hot, and the sweat coming out of his pores practically glued him to the sofa.

Luckily, there was a can of drink in his reach. Panting, he picked it up and read the label.

It was one of Raph's energy drinks. Now, he had never had an energy drink before. He believed that a good breakfast and lots of fruit gave all the energy a person required. Leo didn't really care about this, because he felt queasy. The drink would get rid of the light-headedness, and he would feel a lot better.

So he drank it.

Leo gasped, dropping the can and holding his head. The pain… the pain was unbelievable. He closed his eyes, feeling the ground shake beneath him. What was happening? Was it the drink? Had it been spiked?

_Yes, Leonardo, it has._

But by who?

_Someone is trying to kill you._

Duh. But who?

_Who plays stupid pranks all the time?_

Mikey?

_Yes… it was Mikey… He really got you. You fell for his prank._

No… No…

How could Mikey have pranked him? Leo hadn't been successfully pranked for years. His quick thinking and tactical observation of his surroundings made this so. He tried the hardest in all of his lessons and was their leader… how could it have happened?

Somehow, without him noticing, Mikey had entered the room and had moved in front of him, a broad grin on his face. Superiority shot out of his eyes like heat vision and scarred his skin.

"I got you!" Mikey cackled, raising his arms and doing this weird dance. "Dude, you so failed!"

Leo didn't answer him. The pain in his head meant that if he opened his mouth, a scream would have escaped.

"I don't blame you. I am the BATTLE NEXUS CHAMPION… and the Turtle Titan! You could never have outsmarted me."

"Shut up!" snarled Leo. He didn't know why he was being so rude, but it was either because of the throbbing inside of his head or the blue liquid he had consumed.

"What, can't take the truth? I got the better of you. I'm better than you!"

"No, you're not!" Leo growled, raising his head and glowering at his brother. If he hadn't been so blinded by his emotions, he would have noticed that there was something… off about his brother's complexion.

"Psh… you… better than me? No one is better than the Turtle Titan. You're saying you are better than a superhero?"

"Yeah."

"Prove it."

Leo looked around for inspiration. He caught sight of one of Mikey's 'Turtle Titan' comics, which he had left lying around.

Leo picked it up and held it in front of his brother's face. "Alright. I'll prove it to you. I'll be a superhero and we'll see who's better."

Mikey didn't look impressed. In fact, he was so unimpressed that he yawned loudly.

"Okay!" Leo dropped the comic book. "I'll become a super villain and defeat you. How do you like that, huh?"

Mikey suddenly exploded, and the only trace of him left was a small blue puddle.

TMNTNMT

"There…" said Donatello, putting down his screwdriver and mopping his sweaty brow. "I fixed it, Sensei. I have no idea what could have caused it to jam like that."

"Thank you, Donatello," said Splinter, picking up the black toast and putting it in the bin. "I shall make another batch. Do you want any?"

"No thanks," Don told him, "I have to get back to my lab. I've discovered a very interesting compound and I must get back to examining it."

"Very well." He put some bread into the toaster and began to brew himself some tea. Don smiled, before going into the living room. He crossed it and was just about to go into his lab when a net fell on him.

"Wha'?" gasped Don, very confused. Who wouldn't be, if a net fell on you randomly? What? You? Yeah right. He tried to break out of it, but the material it was made from was too strong. He was stuck. He was…

"I have captured you!" Leo jumped out of nowhere, rubbing his hands together.

He recognized the voice immediately. He stared at Leo, not just because his brother was behaving strangely. You see, Leo was wearing a strange blue outfit that clung to his muscles, and on his face was a white mask that resembled a skull. It wasn't sewn very well, and the dark blue cape was higher on one shoulder than the other, but Leo didn't seem to notice.

"Leo, what are you doing?" he asked.

"I am not Leo!" the turtle who was not Leo, supposedly, snarled. "I am the Terrapin Terror, and I have captured you so I can lure the Turtle Titan into my hideout so I can beat him up!"

Don would have commented, if he wasn't so bamboozled.

"I know, usually villains kidnap the love interest of their enemy, but as he doesn't have one… you will have to do. You're sissy enough."

"… Leo, have you got a concussion?" Don managed to say.

"Shut up, Turtle Temptress!" snapped Leo. He picked the net up, and consequently Donnie, and held them above his head. "We are going to my evil lair and I will destroy the Turtle Titan."

Then he executed the evilest laughter in the universe.

"Sensei!" called Don, "I need some help. Leo's… kind of… lost it."

"He won't be able to help." Leo sniggered. "I put laxatives in all the slices of bread. He won't be able to aid you for a long time."

"Raph?" shouted Don. "Mikey? Klunk? Anyone?"

A sudden smack to the head made his vision go black.

TMNTNMT

Michelangelo left his room, feeling a lot better. He wasn't seeing vibrantly coloured mammals anymore and when he looked at a can of energy drink, it didn't talk to him. Everything was just like before, except that now there was a piece of paper stuck to the wall with what looked like blood.

He ran to it and picked it off the wall, sniffing. It wasn't blood.

It was ketchup.

Mikey read the piece of paper.

_To Turtle Titan_

_I have captured Turtle Temptress and taken her to my_** evil**_ lair. If you want to see her ever again, you must come to my _**evil**_ l__air. Rest assured, I will get you._

Something grabbed Mikey from behind. He jumped, whacking the back of his head against his attacker. He became free… and got whacked on the head by-

"What the shell was dat for?" asked Raphael, rubbing his chin. "I was jus' sneakin' up on ya, like you usually do wit' me."

Grimly, Mikey gave him the piece of paper.

_Go to the area of sewers beneath De Milo Avenue. That is where my _**evil**_ lair is. That is where you will face your doom and be defeated by me._

_Ha._

_Ha!_

_Ha ha ha!_

_:x :x :x Terrapin Terror_

Raph and Mikey exchanged expressions. What were they of? Use your imagination.

"Who's da Turtle Temptress?" asked Raph.

"Probably a friend of the Terrapin Terror," replied Mikey, reading the piece of paper again. For some reason, it hadn't changed since he had last read it.

"What should we do?" asked Raph, scratching his chin all thoughtful like. "It sounds like a trap."

"Let's ask the others," said Mikey. He raised his voice. "Hey, Sensei, this letter says-"

"Not now, Michelangelo! I am rather busy!" shouted Splinter, his voice originating from the bathroom. "Do not disturb me."

Mikey heard the ache in his voice and decided not to badger him.

"Well, the others aren't here… so we should go check it out. It is addressed to the Turtle Titan." Mikey ran out of the room. "I'll get our costumes!"

Raph rolled his eyes. "Whatever Mi- Wait. Our costumes?"

Mikey came out a moment later, wearing his Turtle Titan costume. He threw a bundle of clothes at Raph, who held it at an arm's length. It was the gayest thing he had ever seen. Never before had he seen such a happy costume.

"What's dis?"

"Your costume, 'Tortoise Lad'," he replied. "The letter was addressed to the Turtle Titan, so the Turtle Titan will come with his sidekick. Duh."

"I ain't yer sidekick and I ain't goin'. I have better stuff ta do."

"You were out for ages earlier. Hey… where were you?"

Raph looked at him, trying to remain calm.

Mikey raised his brow, smirking.

"If I come in dis stupid costume, ya never tell anyone about dis an' ya never ask me dat again."

"Sure," chirped Mikey, skipping to the lair's door. He punched the air. "Watch out, Terrapin Terror, because you're about to meet your match!"

Raph groaned, putting on the costume. It made him feel less embarrassed about himself. He wasn't Raph hanging out with an idiot. He was… Tortoise Boy hanging out with an idiot. Besides, Raph wanted to come. He didn't want his brother to get hurt. Whoever this Terrapin Terror was, he sounded like a bigger idiot than Mikey.

TMNTNMT

Don opened his eyes slowly, before widening them. He was chained to a wall in a dark room, and…

He was wearing a pink leotard.

Oh, how he wished his hands weren't chained against the wall!

"You are awake, my dear…" Leo commented, walking up to him and stroking his chin.

Don jerked his head away. "Get off me! Leo, what's the matter with you? Have you gone insane? And why am I wearing this leotard? Is that a pink mask on my face? It has feathers on it."

**Leo's POV**

"Get off me, Terrapin Terror!" spat Turtle Temptress, jerking her head away from me. "You will never get away with this, you insane yet sexy villain! The Turtle Titan will rescue me."

**Normal POV**

"He will fail," sneered Leo, clenching his fists and holding them out in front of him. "He is not strong enough to take down… the Terrapin Terror!"

"Wait, when did I mention…?" Don dropped it. The conversation, I mean, not an object. He didn't possess an object that he could drop at that current moment of time. "Look, can you just let me go? I really don't have time for this."

"Shut up!" Leo slapped his face with the back of his hand. "You stupid woman!"

"Leave her alone!" a voice shouted.

Mikey ran into the room, Raph close behind him. The two skidded to a stop, however, when they saw that it wasn't a 'her' at all. The two brothers burst out laughing, pointing at a very ticked off Donatello's face.

"He's… he's wearing fake boobs," exclaimed Mikey, doubling up and falling to his knees. "Oh shell… this is awesome."

"Ha ha ha," retorted Don sarcastically. "Look, now that I've lost all my dignity, can you get me down?"

"Sure… Donna." Raph went towards him, but before he could reach him, Leo jumped in the way and kicked him back. The sudden kick made Raph fall to the ground. It was funny. Or maybe my sense of humour is just cruel.

…

Nah, it was funny.

HA HA HA! THAT WAS FUNNY! BWAH HA HA!

Everyone raised their heads except Leo.

"Did… anyone hear that crazy laughter?" asked Mikey.

Raph shook his head and pointed his sai at Leo. "Whoever ya are, ya don't have da right to kidnap our brother and make him look like dat."

"Even if it's funny," piped up Mikey.

Raph nodded. "Even if it's funny." He shook his head. "Dat's not the point! Yer gonna regret messin' wit' us."

"No Raph!" shouted Don, but he wasn't listening. His brother had run forwards and was aiming his weapon at Leo's throat. Smirking, Leo dodged his attack and jumped over him. His leg shot out behind him and swept Raph off his feet.

Mikey, seeing his fallen brother, sprinted forwards and landed a punch on Leo's face. The unexpected burst of anger forced Leo onto the ground, and dirt was thrown into the air. It looked like a brown cloud.

When the brown cloud disappeared, Mikey saw the villain lying on the ground. He stared at his fists, confused, before slowly settling his gaze on Leo, whose skull mask had somehow come unattached from his head and was lying abandoned on the ground, like a kitten on the street.

"Leo?" he said, his face mirroring Raph's. "Is that… you?"

"I am not 'Leo'!" not Leo snarled, grabbing his mask and putting it back onto his face. "I am the Terrapin Terror, and you are going to die… Turtle Titan!"

Raph and Mikey stared- before laughing their heads off. Leo didn't understand.

"Where did ya come up wit' dat name?" asked Raph.

"Guys… I think he really thinks he's the Terrapin Terror," Don told them.

"Don, ya actually think he's bein' serious?"

"When is he not serious? Now can you please get me down? My arms are beginning to ache and I need to get back to my lab."

"NO!" barked Leo, though not like a dog. He pointed at Mikey. "You will face me in a duel to the death, Turtle Titan! If you love the Turtle Temptress so much, you will fight for her freedom."

"So that's the Turtle Temptress! Seriously bro, you have too much time on your hands," remarked Mikey, making a mental note to help Leo get a social life. "Um, I don't know why you're doing all this… and it's awesome and all, but we really need to go home. Justice Force starts in like an hour and I have snacks to make."

Leo stamped his foot, evilness coming out of his skin and filling the room. "So you're going to run away, coward?"

"I'm not a coward," Mikey told him, not sounding too bothered. He didn't think that Leo was actually being serious. Heh. Stupid Mikey.

He was about to untie Don when Leo got out his katana and leaped at him, directing his blade towards the turtle's neck. Raph sprung to his feet and shoved Mikey out of the way, and they rolled onto the ground. Leo's katana got stuck in the ground, so he began to try and wretch it free.

"He… He nearly chopped my head off..." Mikey panted, raising his hands and wrapping them around his neck. "Raph… Don… Leo nearly killed me!"

"Now do you support my statement of him being serious?" asked Don coldly.

Mikey didn't say anything, holding his neck. Raph, however, was not rendered speechless by a mutant turtle that was wearing spandex.

"YOU FREAKIN' PSYCHO!" Raph roared, charging towards him like a bull on drugs. "I DON'T CARE WHETHER YER CRAZY OR NOT… WHEN YA TRY AND KILL MIKEY, YA GOTTA GO THROUGH ME!"

Leo got out of the way of his fist and began to swing his katana at Raph's head. "My sword laser is malfunctioning, but I will destroy you, Turtle Lad!"

"He's lost it," commented Don.

"Who?" Mikey asked, watching his two brothers fight.

"Both of them."

"Word."

"Hey." Mikey looked at him. "Would you mind getting me down? I really want to take off this ridiculous outfit."

Raph, believe it or not, had managed to overpower Leo and get him onto the floor. He pinned him down, his face inches from his.

"Terrapin Terror!" Leo twisted his head sideways, facing the voice.

Karai was standing behind Raph, her hair bright blue. In his state, Leo didn't take this into account. Karai knelt down slowly, her tight black leotard making movement awkward. Leo stared into her eyes.

"You must overpower Tortoise Lad," she told him. "Otherwise, you will not be able to destroy the Turtle Titan. Do you not want to win my love?"

"Yes!" exclaimed Leo, creating a startled look on Raph's face. "But he is too powerful."

"Use your heat vision!" she said, slapping his face. "You ham-fisted blithering doo-doo head!"

"Ah yes! My heat vision!" Leo said. "Bzzt!"

A blue light hit Raph, but he didn't react.

"Leo, ya don't have heat vision," muttered Raph. He raised his voice as he was angry. "Yer not da Terrapin Terror or nothin'! Yer just bein' weird."

"He is immune to my attack…" murmured Leo. "What shall I do?"

"I will have to marry Carrot Geek." Karai sighed. "Seeing as you are weak."

"NOT CARROT GEEK!" screamed Leo, pushing Raph off of him and running towards Mikey, a deranged expression on his face, though his mask hid this. Mikey, who had been about to set Don free, jumped back.

"You perish tonight, Turtle Titan!" screeched Leo, randomly stabbing the air with his swords. "Spice Woman will be mine!"

"Shell, Leo," Mikey said, doing an elegant leap out of the way. "What have you been taking?"

"If I had my sword lasers working, I would have won by now!" Leo complained, throwing his weapons at the wall in disgust. They landed, positioned next to the head of a terrified Donatello. "And you are alive because you have developed immunity to my heat vision!"

"Leo, you don't have heat vision or sword lasers," stated Don.

"Shut up, woman!" Leo slapped Don's left cheek.

"I'm not a woman!" snapped Don. "I'm male. You put me in this outrageous costume. Anyway, I doubt female mutant turtles even have breasts."

Raph stood up, rubbing his bleeding mouth. "It's time ta finish dis, Leo. I'mma knock ya out and take yer straight home. Ya need yer rest."

"At this rate, we will not have this fight!" Leo held out his hands, watching gleefully as blue fire circled him, Mikey and Don. "There, this fire will keep out your sidekick."

Raph didn't see a fire, probably because there was no fire. That or he doesn't have a very big imagination.

"Raph, you stay there," said Mikey, actually sounding serious for once. "He wants me, not you."

"Mike, what are-"

"Raph." Mikey frowned. "He wants to fight me, not you. Just… just stay out of this, okay? Please."

Raph would have made fun of him at any other time. So instead of him making fun of Mikey, I will.

HA HA MIKEY YOU'RE BEING SUCH A DUMBO HA HA LOL LOL!!!1!

Leo smiled at him, satisfied. "Finally, Turtle Titan, we can face off."

"Alright, Terrapin Terror," growled Mikey. "It's time for you to get your butt kicked."

He got out his nunchuck and swung it at Leo's head. He dodged his attack, dropkicking his brother unsuccessfully.

They broke apart, panting heavily. Leo took his swords out of the wall. Then, they ran at each other for another attack.

Mikey managed to get one of his nunchucks to wrap around his brother's katana, ripping it out of his hand, before tossing it over the imaginary fire circle thing. Leo smirked, grabbing hold of the nunchuck and yanking it out of his hands.

"Ouch! Burn! Burn!" yelped Mikey, rubbing his hands together and wincing.

Leo kicked him in the face, seeing that he was distracted. Mikey stumbled backwards, but was able to stay on his feet. He reached into his super awesome utility belt and got out his grappling hook. He swung it over his head all cowboy like and threw it towards Leo.

Leo jumped backwards, the metal hook barely missing his feet.

"Use the force, Terrapin Terror!" bellowed Karai.

Leo nodded at her and used his other katana to cut the rope of the grappling hook. He bounded forwards, his head bowed. When he reached Mikey, he punched upwards and landed a hit on his brother's chin.

"Mikey!" shouted Raph, putting a foot in front of him.

"Stay back!" commanded Mikey.

"But-"

"If you want to help, untie Donnie or get help," he snapped.

Raph was surprised how stern his usually happy brother was, but he didn't need to question anything else. He had a lot on his conscious already.

Nodding briskly, Raph got out his shell cell and called Splinter.

"Yo Sensei," he said. "I-"

"My stomach…" groaned Splinter. "It… feels like it's on fire. I have never felt… such pain. I will never eat bread again… Oh my…"

Raph listened for a few moments, before turning off his shell cell. It was official. He was emotionally scarred. Again.

"He has to have a weakness…" Mikey mumbled to himself, swinging his nunchuck in front of him so that Leo couldn't strike him as easily. "All villains have a weakness…"

He ran forwards, causing Leo to back up. The villain stepped on the 'blue fire'. He yelped, staggering away from it.

"Stupid fire…" grumbled Leo, rubbing his arm. A scotch mark that wasn't there was on it.

"Hey…" Raph said. "Ya don't think…?"

"He's weak against this fire he apparently made?" finished Don. "It's illogical, but then again…"

Mikey began dancing, sticking his tongue out at Leo. "I'm better than you, Terrapin Terror! You suck as a villain! Shell, I would make a better villain!"

Leo's face flushed. "No…"

"KILL HIM!" screeched Karai, who was waving pompoms. "Then you can leave the country with me and we can have ten turtle human hybrids together."

He ran at Mikey, gathering all the strength inside of him. At the last second, Mikey rolled out of the way.

Leo stumbled into the blue fire. He froze, even though fires are hot.

"Argh!!!!" Leo fell to his knees, burning. He could feel his power fading away. "No!!!"

Raph went to Don and untied him. Don stretched his arms. "Finally!"

They joined Mikey in the act of watching their brother, who was writhing around on the floor in pain.

"Do you think he's really burning?" asked Mikey, worried.

"Nah, there ain't no fire."

Tears were leaking out of Leo's eyes, and he was screaming at the top of his voice.

"I really think he's burning," added Mikey.

Leo fell unconscious.

After looking at each other and poking Leo, in case he had died, they picked him up.

"Let's… take him home." Supporting Leo, they left the place. Don shuddered. "I can't wait to take this off."

TMNTNMT

A portal appeared in the lair, and Usagi walked out of it. He was holding an ancient scroll.

"It has been so long since I have seen my friends," he said to himself. "I cannot wait to give them this ancient spell that will end world hunger. With this, poverty on this planet will no longer exist."

The four turtles entered the lair. Leo was unconscious, and they were all wearing tacky costumes. Don was dressed as what appeared to be a woman.

"My sons! I am out of toilet paper!" shouted Splinter. "Quickly!"

Raph and Mikey went to the airing cupboard before running to the bathroom with their eyes closed. Don dragged Leo into another room.

Usagi blinked. The only other person there was Klunk. He smiled at her… him… it… I don't know. "You would not happen to know what is happening, would you?"

"No," replied Klunk, sounding like he… she… whatever had been inhaling helium.

Usagi rubbed his brow. "I… think I need a drink."

"Drink me!" said a can of energy drink.

He didn't think it strange, the can talking, because he had really lost sense of reality.

So he drank it.

TMNTNMT

Leonardo has no recollection of that day, though he has a gigantic fear of clowns.

Every time April comes over to visit, Donatello hides and refuses to be near her.

Raphael is now the leader of an 'anti-comics' movement, coming to a comic book store near you.

Michelangelo has become all serious and is now the 'Bat Turtle'. He hasn't told a joke to this day.

Splinter did not leave the bathroom for three days and has banned all bread products from the lair.

Usagi is currently destroying New York in the name of 'Tokyo Mew Mew and Oakie Doke'.

Klunk's video blog on youtube is a hit.

Casey travelled to Antarctica and has been missing for three weeks.

Angel is now running for President.

Nobody told Leatherhead about that day. Though I don't know why Nobody knows. He wasn't even in this fanfiction.

Shredder set up a toaster factory and is even richer than before.

You wasted your life reading this.

Now if you'll excuse me, I have to hide from some very ticked off characters.


End file.
